This invention relates to an improved container seam, and more particularly to an improved can seam for facilitated opening of cans with mechanical can openers.
Container seams have been known in the art for quite some time. The metal ends of containers typically have an overhang which during the seaming operation engages the wall of the container and is folded to seal the container. Examples of a prior art container end before and after seaming are shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, respectively. In this prior art seam, it is possible for an opener drive gear to crush the seam, thereby essentially digging itself into a hole from which it often cannot disengage. The prior art seam does not have the vertical strength to resist the crushing force of the opener drive gear. Thus, there is need in the art for a can seam which resists the crushing force of a can opener drive gear.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved container seam for strengthening the seam in a vertical direction in order to facilitate the opening of the container.